


Oh, God, Area Woman Making Her Move

by yelling



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Also sorry maccreedy, F/F, F/M, I might clean this up eventually into a proper fic, but for now it'll stay quick n dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelling/pseuds/yelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Codsworth suggests a hot bath in the cold wasteland is a good idea. Whether he was right or not is up for debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, God, Area Woman Making Her Move

               As much as she hated hauling gallons of water from one side of sanctuary to the other, she had to admit that Codsworth knew what he was talking about when he recommended a hot bath would soothe her sore muscles. Just boiling the water for preparation made her anxious with excitement. The steam clinging to her skin sent shivers down her back. She was really more of a cold shower person, but god how she missed those nights at Rosa’s house when Nate was off on duty. Sam’s mouth on Rosa’s, whispering sweet nothings into her mouth while her hands worked their magic in the warm bath water. She was so lost in thought that she nearly burnt her hand hovering it over the steam. She didn’t even notice the pain until a bony hand snatched hers from the heat.

               “Woah there. You know if you’re looking to get my good looks it’s radiation burns you need, not steam.” Hancock grinned at his own bad joke, and Nasty gave a half smile in return. He meant well, but her return to present day left her feeling bitter. She wasn’t Samantha anymore, and that was normally something she embraced, but leaving that life behind wasn’t as simple as she thought it’d be. It would have probably been easier to digest if she had bothered to have more than a few moments of true introspection in the past few months, but punching raiders and building settlements leaves very little me-time.

               “I’ll remember that next time we’re running by the glowing sea.” She chirped back, less a witty retort and more a sign that everything’s ok, don’t worry.

               “So what’s all this water for? You finally get around to killing those deathclaws over by Walden Pond? Would make a lot of deathclaw stew.”

               “No, unfortunately. Still gotta wait for Carla to bring me those 308’s in from the city. I was thinking more along the lines of a nice hot bath.”  
               “Oh, my bad madam.” Hancock said in a mocking British accent while curtseying. “Here, you dropped your key for your twelve room apartment in the stands while on your way from the hairdresser’s.”

               “Shut up. I figure I’ve done enough for you guys I can take a break once in a while, do some fancy stuff for myself. Maybe make it an occasion.” She went back to absently warming her hands in the steam, “Besides, hanging around you doesn’t exactly promote good hygiene, I need it.”

               “Well if you’re going to complain about how I smell I might as well join you,” Nasty’s head snapped up in surprise, and Hancock took that as a sign to take the humorous route on this one. “Sorry, just a joke. You’re probably planning on groping yourself the whole time.” He closed his eyes as he splayed his hand over his crotch and grasped at his shirt collar, “Oh Kleo, obliterate my pussy with your metal hands and reasonable prices, you big sexy robotic woman,” He tossed out a few exaggerated moans before opening his eyes, expecting a chuckle, but to his embarrassment only saw Nasty staring wide-eyed at him, face redder than a raw Brahmin steak. The silence between them grew heavier with every passing second. “Sorry I… I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable-“

               Nasty waved her hand and frantically broke eye contact. “No you’re fine, I- Ha ha I just-.” _Nasty, you damn fool, stop tripping over your words._ “I actually wouldn’t mind if you did. Join me, that is.”

               “Don’t pull my leg,” Hancock chuckled and leaned against the counter, “I’m a sensitive ghoul. It’s mean to toy with my feelings like that.”

               Nasty pulled a nervous smile before chewing the inside of her lip that was now bordering on raw. “I’m not joking though, is the thing.” Nasty half-stepped forward and threaded her fingers through Hancock’s and let them rest there a moment before pulling away and grabbing the now boiling pot, muttering “I’m sorry this is stupid. I’m just making you uncomfortable I’m sorry.” She shuffled off to the bathroom and dumped the pot in the tub, shaking and sweating. She dropped the cooking pot on the floor and rested her hands on the edge before realizing she had burnt her hands in her rush to get out of there. She cursed herself under her breath for her impulsiveness. The burns weren’t as bad as they should have been, weeks of callousing helped, but damn they hurt.

               “You’re a little off your game, huh?” Hancock leaned against the door frame behind her

               “Bit of an understatement. But yeah, you could say that.”

               “Here, a tip from a seasoned veteran, don’t run off before the big kiss.” He leaned in but Nasty pulled away, giggling.

               “God shut up you bad romance novel cliché.”

               “Hey just a minute ago you were stumbling over yourself, I’d say I’m doing pretty well.”

               “I think I’ve got myself now.” She caught Hancock by the chin and leaned in for a soft kiss, more chaste than either of them cared for.

”I’d love to fool around and all,” she said fingertips trailing down his exposed breastbone, “but I’ve got a bath to run. And hands to bandage.”

               “I can help out if you need. You just say the word.”

               Nasty leaned in close, breath hot on his neck, gently nudging his tricorn askew as she whispered “Please?” before sidestepping and darting behind him. “Keep it in your pants for another 40 minutes. It’ll be worth it.”

               “Shit, I hope so.”

 

               ’’Come on, we don’t really need to light _all_ of the candles.” Nasty relaxed a little more in the roomy claw foot.

               “I’m just making sure I can see enough of you”

               “Flatterer.” Nasty impatiently flicked a bit of water at the back of Hancock’s head. He was still in his undershirt and pants, and hovered over the last group of unlit candles that sat on a broken stool he’d dragged in from the kitchen.

               “I’d prefer the term “Romantic” but yeah, you’re right.” He turned around and started unbuttoning. Nasty’s eyes followed his hands expectantly, watching each button glint a bit in the candle light before exposing more gnarled, beige skin. She decided to lend a helping hand and unbuttoned his trousers. She traced her damp fingertips along his scarred hipbone before yanking his pants down.

               “No underwear? Really?” she said, coyly looking up at him. “Makes for quite the shocking headline, Mr. Mayor.”

               “Calm down. I might have, uh, streamlined the process earlier in case you wanted to start a little faster.” Hancock took a hesitant step in the tub and let out a sigh of pleasure.

               “Like I ever do anything on an impulse.” She grinned. Hancock settled down and reclined against the other side of the bath, arms relaxed atop the sides.

               “Goddamn.” He muttered. “I forgot how good this feels.”

               “Me too. It’s been a long time.”

               “Try and one-up me again with that 200 years of human ice cube life again, asshole. See what happens.” They both laughed and soaked up the warmth of the room in a very comfortable silence for a moment. “No wonder you wanted to wait to mess around, I can’t even imagine how good fucking in this is.” His eyes moved along the expanse of Nasty’s skin, which was glowing in the warm yellow light of the candles. “You look amazing, by the way. Just absolutely radiant.”

               “Thank you. Haven’t been complimented like that since my beauty pageant days.”

               “All this old-world lingo. What’s a beauty pageant?”

               Nasty leaned forward and tucked her feet under her, the warm water slapping against her skin. “It’s a thing where me and a bunch of other girls would spray ourselves orange, an’ fix our teeth up so they’re all straight and white and we’d duct tape our tits like this,” she used the heels of her hands to press her breasts together carefully so her burns didn’t hurt too terribly, “and parade around a big stage in fancy dresses. And in the end, whoever was the hottest and the most ladylike got a big trophy. I even had part of my teeth sanded down n had porcelain glued down so it would give me a leg up on the other girls.” She flashed her still strangely white teeth in a sign of pride.

               “Weird. I’ve heard a ton about pre-war life but that’s just. Wow. Bet you won a bunch of trophies though.”

               “Nah. Not even my beautiful toilet teeth could win me any better than second runner up.” She absentmindedly ran her tongue along the place where her chipped tooth used to be. “I hated it anyways.” She stretched her arms a bit, intentionally showing off her biceps, before scooting up and straddling Hancock. “It’s nice chatting you up, but we’re gonna want to get started if we don’t want to get stuck in a tub of ice cold water, and I assure you nothing ruins a mood like that.”

“God I thought you’d never start.”  He grabbed her waist and she leaned in for a deep, long kiss. His lips, or what was left of them, were dry, but not uninviting in the least. His thumbs drew delicate circles that teased at her thighs. Nasty kept one hand clutching the edge of the tub, her hand was busy making quick work of his cock. She felt little flutters of pride when she made quick brushes at the head with her thumb and Hancock bucked against her hand and cursed quietly into her mouth.

               Their kisses grew sloppier and Hancock’s breathing edged on ragged before breaking off and gasping out “Please. I- Oh my god do that again. Just. Get to it if you’re planning on it.” Nasty grinned and settled down slowly on his cock, and inhaled sharply because oh, fuck, it’s been so much longer than she thought. She sat there a second, catching her breath, which she forgot was so difficult in a hot bath. She was ready to rock back up when she felt Hancock’s mouth on her breast and she gripped the edges of the tub so hard she swore she could hear something crack. She let out a low, tight lipped hum and continued her steady, eventually rhythmic roll of her hips.

She was so goddamn close when he suddenly gripped her hips harder and squeaked out a hesitant “Stop. Stop, please.”

“Shit, what?” Nasty rose off him and that was it for Hancock.

He let out a relived moan followed by a quick “Fuck. Get out of the tub.”

“Why?”

“Radiation. Shit’ll burn.”

“Oh shit!” Nasty shouted before standing up. She leapt get out of the tub but instead slipped and fell on her shoulder. “Ah fuck! Ow, oh my god.”

Hancock leaned over the edge of the tub. “Are you alright?” Nasty raised a shaky thumbs-up before rolling onto Hancock’s clothes. “You know I just realized we forgot towels.” There was a loud knocking outside before they both heard the front door open.

“Hey, Nasty, you alright?” Maccreedy’s voice echoed through the house. “Preston said he heard yelling, I just wanted to check in on you.”

“Oh god it’s pube mouth.” Hancock muttered quietly.

“God damn it why now” Nasty whispered to herself and pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to focus through the pain. “I’m fine I-. Look just don’t come in the house.”

“You sound hurt,” the sounds of footsteps and a 10mm being cocked made Nasty feel every flavor of regret piling on the back of her throat. “Why wouldn’t you want me to-“ Maccreedy’s face flushed red as he stepped in on the scene Hancock and Nasty had found themselves in. “Oh”

“Yeah.” Nasty said with her hands covering her face in a mixture of exhaustion and shame. The silence hung heavy in the air far too long before Maccreedy realized how long he’d been just standing there and left.

“Hey if you’re coming back can you get some towels?” Hancock shouted. “Eh, he probably didn’t hear me. Well, that could have gone better”

“You think?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first explicit fic of any sort so be kind I am a gentle soul who already knows they need to work on pacing things a bit.


End file.
